


Fate can you hear me? It's Zayn

by lonewaywardwolf



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fetus Louis, Homophobia, Hope, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Older Harry, Sad Zayn, Sophia is a liar, Soulmates, Tattoo artist Harry, Tattoos, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewaywardwolf/pseuds/lonewaywardwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things go first. Things that we would be able to live without if they were lost. As time progresses, things we hold dear to our hearts start to disappear too. But as we lose we gain. We gain knowledge from the person we are destined to live the rest of our lives with. As well as hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate can you hear me? It's Zayn

Little things go first. The ones of less importance like key chains or objects we hold close. The first thing that was taken from me was actually a microphone key chain my sister got for me when she went on a field trip with the school. I never took it off my keys so when I grabbed them and saw it wasn't there, I got a little confused. I went to my mom and told her what had happened and she smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. 

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart, but have you gotten anything?" I looked at her confused but shook my head. "Well you better tell me once you do." I didn't understand why it was that I'd get something in return of my key chain. Later that night before going to bed there was a dream catcher hanging above my bed. My mom could wait until the morning. 

I was fifteen at that time and my mom proceeded to explain that the key chain wasn't the only thing that would disappear. Many of my things would "get lost" when in reality they were going to the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with: my soul mate. It was an awesome feeling to know that someone out there was made just for me. They would be mine and I theirs. 

I had a Guns and Roses poster hanging in my room. I say had because one day I walked in and it was gone. I still wasn't so used to having my stuff disappear, but I knew that all of my things would be with my soul mate. At least they weren't actually lost.

I received a couple of memorable things. On a day in August I received one that I will never forget. On that day my family organized a picnic to enjoy the last days of the warm weather before the chilly one rolled around. I enjoyed spending time with my family, but running around with my sisters gets exhausting. When I got home that night I was ready to sleep for the rest of my life. Until I noticed something. My charizard vinyl figure was gone and in its place was what seemed to be a birthday invitation. The front once read "You're invited," but now it was scratched and marked off by markers and pens. I picked it up and the inside made my heart ache. 'Loser,' was one of the words. "Friendless freak. Nobody likes you," read another. "I'm alone," was the biggest. It hurt to know that somehow, somewhere my soul mate was in pain, and I couldn't do anything about it. 

When I turned seventeen things began to get weirder. There was one instance in which one of the things disappeared while I was wearing it. I was toweling myself off after my shower and I noticed the bracelet my sister gave me was gone. I wore the bracelet everywhere I went and at all times of the day. After my shower I went downstairs and told my mom what had happened. She looked surprised 

"Sweetheart you're not even eighteen yet. I don't understand," she said softly.  
"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head.  
"No of course not. Some people have actually met their soul mate in less than a week." She caressed the place where my bracelet used to sit. "It just means that you're coming closer to meeting your soul mate. Once the more dear things start to disappear, the closer you are to that special day." I was ecstatic. 

My happiness didn't hold out too long. A couple of months before my eighteenth birthday my grandfather passed away. I had lost a man I looked up to. I had lost a best friend. My father was in charge of putting together his ceremony, and after that his will was read. He left me a pocket knife and small light blue box. It had a note attached that strictly said not to open until my eighteenth birthday. I could hold out until then. 

That night when I went back home I started drawing, thing I do everyday and mostly when I feel sad. The next morning my drawing was gone and in its place was a sheet of paper with some of the greatest words I've ever read. 

The day of my eighteenth birthday was full of surprises. My best mates, Niall and Louis, took me out for breakfast and around the town. It just so happened that Niall met his soul mate while we were out and about. The way they met was beautiful though. We were taking a walk through the park when we heard a pretty melody and followed it. Sitting on a bench was a man, who looked to be around twenty two, playing the guitar with his cat sitting right next to him.  
"That's my guitar," Niall had whispered. Without thinking he ran up to him and smiled. I saw him look at him in confusion until he saw the beanie perched over Niall's blonde hair. He put the guitar down next to him and stood up. He stretched his arm out and placed his hand over Niall's cheek caressing it sweetly. Niall seemed at the brim of crying and he threw himself against the other hugging him tightly. He hugged back and tangled his hands in his hair as he whispered something to him. I looked at them lovingly hoping my meeting would be something like that. 

"They're disgustingly sweet huh," Louis had whispered to me tearing my attention from the couple.  
"Oh shove off Louis. You're just irritated because you haven't received anything."  
"Ah dear friend that's where you are wrong," He said pulling out a thin red headband.  
"That's a headband Louis."  
"Thank you captain obvious. It just so happens though that my favorite suspenders were gone." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I shoved him away in time to see Niall bring his man over.  
"Hey guys this is Ed!" Niall said excited. The other smiled and waved awkwardly to us.  
"I'm Zayn," I said shaking his hand and Louis introduced himself. We left Niall with his soul mate and spent the rest of the time enjoying the cold weather. 

I went home and was surprised by my family. My mother made a cake that my sisters decorated. It was pink. My parents gave me a watch and a card with an appointment for a tattoo. I thanked them knowing it took a long time for them to think it over. They smiled at me and said that I had deserved it. My sisters gave me a bracelet that resembled the one that went to my soul mate except this one had a sliver plaque with my name on it. I smiled at them and thanked them for the gift. 

"You have one more," my father said as he handed me the box I got from my grandfather. I grabbed it and smiled at them.  
"If you don't mind I want to open this alone," I said as pushed my chair back and stood up. I turned to them and smiled before going into my room. I sat down at the edge of my bed and took the blue ribbon off the box. I took a deep breath before I opened the box. Inside was a woven black and silver necklace. I grabbed it and placed it around my neck joining both ends to secure it. The small circle at the bottom had white markings that caught my eye. Around the circle were some letters sewn in. I looked at it closer and noticed that the letters were Arabic and the letters made up my name. I felt my heart ache as I helped the small circle in my hand. I stood up and went straight into the kitchen. I went up to my father and showed him my gift. He smiled proudly as he placed a hand over his chest to grasp something underneath his shirt. I knew he had one too. His was blue, but they both had the same meaning; man. He opened his arms and held me tight.

Two weeks after my birthday I was due for my appointment at the tattoo parlor. Louis and Niall had decided to meet me there at a certain time and I wanted to be done with the tattoo before then, so I jumped out of bed, thing I never do, and took a quick shower. I dried myself off and grabbed the first thing I found in my closet. I ran into the kitchen and kissed my mother goodbye as I grabbed the keys to her car. 

I drove myself to the mall and ran inside to avoid the cold weather. I knew where I was supposed to meet my mates, so I went straight to the parlor and walked in. A man with curly brown hair held back by a thick headband stood behind the counter. I walked up to him and gave him the card. 

"Give me a second," he said with his deep voice before walking to the back through another door. I went over to the chairs and sat down. I reached to my chest and my heart sank. I couldn't feel my necklace and I was sure I had it before my shower. I looked down to check if I wasn't just touching somewhere else, but it wasn't there. That's when I noticed what I was wearing. I never owned a Batman hoodie and that was exactly what I was wearing. The whole thing was black except for the original insignia. It had red string sewn into the right shoulder that might have been used to fix a hole.

"Ready?" I heard that deep voice again. I looked up to find the guy from the counter standing there holding the door opened. I nodded and walked to the back room. He instructed I take my hoodie and shirt off and sat on the bench ready for my tattoo.  
"What would you like?" He said as he started setting up the machine and the ink. I asked him for a piece of paper and made a design really quick and handed it to him.  
"Are you sure man? This is permanent you have to be extremely sure." I nodded my head  
"I'm sure." And with that he began.

I looked in the mirror checking over the black ink under my skin. It looked amazing, better than what I expected.  
"Here," Harry said as he came in. "Let me tape this on you because I know it's cold outside and I don't want the plastic falling off and irritating your skin." He placed a piece of thin plastic over the marks and stuck pieces of tape on opposite sides of the plastic. The skin around still felt tender and I hissed softly in pain. He finished putting it on me and backed up.  
"Alright done. Be careful when putting your clothes back on." I nodded and slipped my shirt and the hoodie back on knowing that I would forever carry something of my grandfather with me.

I walked out of the shop with one last wave towards the tattoo artist who's name I learned was Harry, and walked to where I was supposed to meet my friends. Niall and Ed were already there. Niall munching on some chips as Ed looked at him lovingly. He walked over to them and pulled up a chair to sit with them.

"Zayn mate how'd it go?" Niall asked excited.  
"It was pretty painful but incredibly worth it. I'll show you later." I said before taking the hoodie off and hanging it on the chair.  
"Where's Louis?" I asked.  
"He said he'd be here twenty minutes ago and he hasn't arrived." Ed said as he grabbed a chip from Niall's plate. I looked around and suddenly I saw Louis walking with tons of bags in his hands and his sister Lottie walking behind him without looking up from her phone. I got up from my chair and ran over to help him with the bags. I grabbed a couple and turned to walk back to the table until I bumped into someone. 

"Sorry I didn't see you there," I said as I looked up to the strangers face. He had the prettiest caramel colored eyes I had ever seen, and then around his neck was my necklace. My chest tightened but before I knew it he said it was alright and kept on walking. I hurried to the table and set the bags down and grabbed the hoodie putting it on again.  
"Hey bud you okay? Looks like you saw a ghost." Niall said as he lifted his head from where it was leaning against Ed's shoulder.  
"Something like that," I said softly. "I'll be right back." Without looking at them I walked in the direction caramel eyes had walked to. I found him standing in front of a store scrolling through his phone. I was about to walk to him when a girl with brown hair walked up to him and handed him a bag before kissing him and walking away. My stomach dropped at the sight but I knew I had to come up with something to walk up to him. 

I came up with the perfect plan and walked in front of him and pretended to look at his necklace. Then I turned back and walked up to him.

"Hey sorry this is totally weird, but I'd like to know where you got that necklace." I said as I pointed at the circle by his chest. He automatically grabbed it and stared at it.  
"It's my soul mates." He said plainly. His sleeve rolled down a little and I saw the bracelet Doniya had given me for Christmas when I was fifteen.  
"Oh, and have you met your soul mate?"  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" The other said harshly.  
"Liam!" A voice came from behind me. I turn around to find the girl who had kissed him before standing behind me. She shoved me out of the way and linked her arm with Liam. She rolled her eyes and dragged him away. I walked back to the table and I was devastated. If the guys noticed they just decided to say anything against it. 

The group decided to take a walk around. Louis sent Lottie to take the stuff to the car and then she could do whatever she pleased. We walked around going into random stores that sparked the boys' interest. I couldn't get what had happened out of my head and I wanted nothing more than to see him again and tell him the truth. And it seems fate works exactly in that way. I decided to stay behind when they went into a very crowded store. I sat on a bench nearby and noticed that Liam was standing a couple of feet away. I took a deep breath and stood you gathering whatever courage I had left. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned looking confused until his eyes landed on me. There was an awkward silence until I found my voice and spoke.

"That's mine," I said softly as I pointed to the necklace. He looked upset.  
"Nice try whoever you are but this belongs to my soul mate who you happened to see earlier today."  
"No." I answered quickly. He looked at me questioningly.  
"I don't know what the hell crawled inside your head and made you believe that this is yours. Sophia explained to me how she had gotten it when she went on vacation to the States." I kept shaking my head.  
"You won't find anything like that in the states. That necklace is mine and I can prove it just let me," but the girl Sophia came by.  
"What's going on love?" She asked gluing herself to his side.  
"This crazy lad is saying how this belongs to him," he said as he pulled on the necklace.  
"Hm desperate much?" She said chuckling.  
"No! Man why won't you believe me?" I pleaded.  
"Because, my soul mate isn't a guy. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with some other guy." He said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned to look at me infuriated.  
"This is yours then," I said taking off the hoodie and handing it to him.  
"What? How'd you get this? Why do you have it!" He raised his voice. I cringed at the sound and very softly replied, "It came in when my necklace disappeared." I had tears threatening to fall and before they did I took one last look at him and my necklace and turned away. I ran out of the building and into the parking lot. I drove home feeling like I had a huge gash in my chest. 

I drove to my house and got out of the car quickly. I heard my mom call my name but I ignored her and ran to my room. I buried myself under my covers and began to cry. I screamed in fury into the pillow as I remembered the look of disgust Liam had plastered on his face. The next time I screamed was from pain.

I heard a knock on my door and I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if it was real. I turned to look at the door and I heard my mom's voice on the other side. I forced myself up and opened the door for her. She immediately took me into her arms and hugged me tightly. She slowly led me to my bed and sat me down. We sat there in silence as she ran her hands through my hair.

"So how did the tattoo appointment go?" I loosened my grip on her and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.  
"It was great. To be honest I haven't even checked how it is." She unwrapped her arms and encouraged me off the bed.  
"Well come on let me have a look!" She said as she tried to pull my shirt off and started to tickle me. I squirmed around and pushed her hands away. I took my shirt off and went to remove the take covering the tattoo. I peeled it off slowly and made sure no more blood was seeping out before I let by mom see it. "Oh sweetheart it's beautiful. I'm so proud of you," she extended her arms again. A silent invitation for another hug. 

"Mom, is it possible for someone to have the wrong soul mate?" She looked down towards me.  
"No sweetheart, the only time anyone could have a different soul mate is if theirs died at a young age or something of the sort. Why?"  
"Because I think a girl is trying time take my soul mate away."  
"Oh babe that can't possibly,"  
"But it is. I met him today. His name is Liam and he had my necklace. And the bracelet that Doniya gave me for Christmas that one year. He wore them mom. And I know they were mine because who would have the exact same necklace that my grandfather made me if he made it himself?"  
"Well then I guess whoever is pretending to be his soul mate must be really desperate to be with him." There was a moment of silence between us.  
"She called me desperate. Then he said some words that hurt me in ways I never want to feel again. He's my soul mate mom and he hates me. He hates me. He'd rather die than be with another guy." I felt my heart hurt again.  
"Hey, come on sweetheart. The thing about this is that it's not going to work for either of them. She has her own soul mate as you do yours. Fate has this way of working that in the end you will have the person made for you." 

I believed my mom. The thing was that I didn't know if I'd be able to survive until Liam's head was cleared of those thoughts. 

Three months had passed and I never bumped into Liam again, but I still received a couple of things. One was an empty bottle of antibiotics with his name on it. That was at the same time that the bracelet with my name engraved on it disappeared too. 

After seeing my tattoo, Louis had wanted to get one of his own and since Harry had done such an amazing job on mine, I recommended for Louis to go with him. And he did, and he dragged me along. On the way he explained about how he had gotten more things. One he was particularly fond of was a paper airplane necklace he was wearing which seemed oddly familiar. 

We walked into the tattoo parlor and I knew Louis felt like running off as soon as we walked in. There was no one at the front so I went to the back to see if Harry was there, and he was. He told me to bring Louis inside and I did. What happened next was completely unexpected. Harry recognized the necklace Louis wore. It was his. My best friend had found his soul mate, and they had accepted each other from the start.

Not wanting to see anymore I walked out into the front. As soon as I did someone set foot inside. Someone who I didn't expect to see in such a short period of time. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I was about to walk back inside when he spoke.  
"Wait!" He yelled. "Zayn," he whispered. I shivered the word sounding foreign hearing it from him. I turned to look at him. He smiled shyly and tentatively walked forward.  
"Liam?" I asked scared.  
"I want to uh apologize for the way I acted the first time we met. You didn't deserve the way I treated you and you certainly didn't deserve the way she treated you. I was blind and afraid of what life would be like if my soul mate were a guy, and Sophia is the one who stuck it all in my head. She had found her soul mate already and after finding out it was a girl, she freaked and decided to try and find another." I stood in shock.  
"I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me," he said as he turned to leave. My body acted on its own. I ran to Liam and hugged him from behind burying my face into his back.  
"No, you don't get to leave after I've waited for you for so long." I hugged him tighter. He turned to face me and smiled. He started to lean in and suddenly I was overwhelmed. I was scared of messing up since I had never kissed anyone or been with anyone before. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips.  
"I got you, don't be afraid," he whispered against them. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. 

***

"You ready?" Liam asked as he came into my room carrying a box. I nodded as I pulled the one I kept under my bed. I pulled the first thing I had received.  
"This was hanging from my bed the first night something disappeared."  
"Hey! My mom's friend made me that! It's so old I'm amazed it even lasted this long." He said as he grabbed it and put it aside.  
"And I believe this belongs to you," he said as he handed me the microphone key chain.  
"My sister and her cheesy things," I said trying to hide my embarrassment.  
"I'm glad you like Pokemon," he said as he pulled out my charizard figurine. I remember that day. It was the day I received the ruined party invitation. I reached in.  
"I just want you to know," I said as I pulled it out and handed it to him. "That you will never again be alone." I smiled at him. He smiled back tears falling down his rosy cheeks.  
"Right anyway," he said wiping his eyes. "Love the poster." He said pointing to a rolled up paper inside the box.  
"I could say the same thing about your hat." It was hanging on the headboard of my bed.

We went on, trading and giving back our prized possessions until we came to the very last ones. I pulled out the empty bottle of medicine that was left in through box.  
"What's with this? I asked curiously.  
"Oh that, that was my last bottle of antibiotics when I turned seventeen.  
"You've had to drink antibiotics for seventeen years?"  
"Either that or spend days at the hospital."  
"But what's wrong, are you alright?"  
"I was born with one kidney. I was a pretty crazy miracle. But other people believed otherwise. All through school people bullied me and hated me. The invitation you had was the only one I had left in the stack. The rest of them were all over the floors and trash bins at my school."  
"People missed out on an amazing person," I said as I placed my hand over his.  
"Now for the final touch," he moved his hand from mine and reached under his shirt. He pulled out my grandfather's necklace and placed it on me. I smiled.  
"Can I be honest?"  
"Sure love with anything."  
"I well, when I first met you and you rejected me I thought my heart was hurting because I would never able to have my necklace again. But after a while the necklace slipped my mind and it was constantly you invading it. The real thing was that I was afraid that you would never accept me. That you would have gone on with your life without me in it." I felt his thumb caress my cheek. He moved it down and hooked a finger under my necklace and pulled me closer.  
"Never," he sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> God this took me so long since it erased like three times, but finally! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And for those of you who want to know what the necklace looks like look at my picture! You can kinda see it!  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors I have. Auto correct is the worst thing in the world sometimes..


End file.
